


Birthday Wins

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cheeky Eden, Chelsea FC, Fluff, Leicester City, M/M, Post-Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: Was written for the Chelsea match/Oscar birthday but I got the idea/started writing it late.Eden thinks the win can't get any sweeter as he applauds the away fans, but someone he knows well seems to test that idea.





	Birthday Wins

Eden smiled, waving to the away Chelsea fans after a nice win. He was still ruing the fact that he didn't score but with three points added and climbing up the table, a win was as good as anything at the moment. 

"Eden!" 

He turned around to see Thibaut wave at him, his tall frame only highlighting his long arm that was waving frantically at him, the other pointing to another direction. He went over, thinking that it was probably a fan that wanted a signed kit, or just to see him, but he only pointed to Alvaro, who was also waving his hand. Both hands actually, looking like a hyped up child.

"What's going on?" he asked the forward as soon as he got to him. He didn't say another word, being dragged by the other man to the dressing room. At first, Eden struggled. Because he loved to wave the away fans off. Tell them that he was ecstatic to have the season started and be playing in blue again and that they were there with him the whole way with a kind of niceness only they could give. But Alvaro's a cool guy, he wouldn't be pulling him without a proper reason. 

"It's a surprise."

And that's all he said.

Like that explained it all.

Eden really wanted to stop right there and have a small fit on how that was not enough to say in any way shape or form. Still, he let the pulling continue. 

"A really good surprise," Alvaro said suddenly as if he hadn't stopped talking before. "I haven't known you for very long . . . but I think it's very good already." 

Attention now peaked, Eden started to lead Alvaro to the dressing room, where they seemed to be going, himself. It made the taller laugh, but he still stayed close just to see his reaction.

Once they got into the tunnel they both rushed down to their dressing room, laughter getting a bit louder as they got closer.

"-cidade muito grande! Você tem que vir comigo em breve!" 

That stopped Eden dead in his tracks. He remembered that voice like he remembered how to breathe. 

"I told you," Alvaro said smoothly. "That it was a really good surprise."

Everything tunneled at that point, pun only slightly intended as he rushed to the source of the voice. Said source was tackled by Eden's heavy hug. 

Willian laughed, nearly falling over as he watched the smaller Brazilian try to wiggle his way out of the firm grip but utterly fail in the end. The Spaniard standing by him didn't try to contain his laughter, happily taking in the cute moment in front of him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say anything to me?" Eden shouted, already dealing out birthday slaps. Or punches. They were rather weak but the flurry at which the attack still wasn't appreciated. 

"Surprises are surprises for a reason! Now please let go!" Oscar shouted back, having a sudden want to leave the grip again. Eden was a bit more understanding at this point, getting off of the Brazilian to sit on one of the benches in the room. "We need to go now."

"Why? The other guys will want to see you, right, Willian?" A quick look around the room showed him that both Willian and Alvaro had disappeared. Not even Thibaut had walked in just to give Oscar a quick hello. "But . . . it's your birthday. I should be treating you to something."

Oscar shook his head and waited as Eden changed his clothes as quickly as he could. "Exactly, I'm treating myself to a day of you and only you."

And if it weren't for Eden still being a bit tired from running as long as he did, he would have scooped Oscar up and kissed him on the forehead in an instant. He settled with blushing lightly and rushing his things into his sport's bag so they could finally go. 

"How were you able to get here so quickly?" 

Oscar shrugged. "Wanted to be here after you scored. We always do something when you do that. And it's my birthday," he adds at the end, as if it suddenly increases the need to come, even though they both have matches to get back to. He didn't even explain if he came by private jet or regular plane or if was staying in England for a while.

"I didn't score, though."

"Yeah, you really ruined that. And Vardy scored too." A joking shiver of disgust ran up his back. "Nearly ruined it there."

"What would have?"

Oscar didn't miss a beat when he said, "Seeing you hurt. I'd take care of you, of course. But it'd hurt."

Now Eden placed a small kiss on Oscar's forehead, pulling him in for a just as small but warming hug. The Brazilian didn't make a move away from it, instead moving further into the embrace with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Eden asked, placing another kiss on his forehead.

"I don't know. I thought you'd have an idea the second you saw me."

"I don't think we'd be allowed to do that in public," Eden murmured with a sly smirk on his face. The punch in the arm he got was well worth it. "You don't even know what I was talking about."

"I don't need you to say it for me not to know what you're saying!" Oscar huffed, going in to punch the other in the arm again but Eden moved away to have it narrowly miss.

"Fine. Be the teddy bear you were born to be and cuddle with me. We can go out later or something."

Oscar grumbled a little at this but still continued on with the Belgian.

"But don't get any ideas."

"I can't keep promises like that when the opposite is so sweet."

"Jerk."

"Your English is getting better every day, Osquinha."

"And your flattery gets you nowhere, Hazardinho."

"It was worth a shot, though!"

**Author's Note:**

> *Shanghai is a really big city! You have to come with me soon!
> 
> Sorry if this didn't properly follow how the match ended (Eden waving to the fans) because it was under NBCSN Gold for me and there's no way in hell I'm paying that. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this and if you want me to write more on this, just say the word. Thanks for reading!


End file.
